The Light in My Tunnel
by Ikiru Ainoko
Summary: For all my life I've been searching for the light. The light to get me out of this tunnel and into the place they promised. Will he realize who the light is? Will he ever get out of that dark tunnel he's in? Find out and read my fic! MxN forever
1. Searching for the Light

The Light in My Tunnel

* * *

Disclaimer: I never owned Gakuen Alice, never have and never will.

* * *

Authors notes: This is my first fic of Gakuen Alicefanfictionso all flames are accepted no matter how offensing. I still need to improve in some parts anyways. RxR and enjoy!

* * *

All my life I've been walking through a dark and mysterious tunnel, trapped in because of all my pride and fear.

For all these years I've been searching for the light.

The light to get me out of this tunnel and lead me to the place they all promised.

A place where there darkness does not lurk, a place where misery ends, a place where only happiness and love can exist. I've been dreaming of being in that place all these years.

But sadly, I haven't found that light. I'm still stuck in that tunnel desperately trying to surpass all the obstacles ahead of me.

Or maybe I haven't recognized it yet. After all, I've been in the darkness for all the time I could imagine.

_Is it…_

_No it can't be…_

_It's definitely not her…_

_It can't be that annoying idiot Mikan…_

_And besides, why would it be her?_

_Why not Ruka? He's always there, but… _

At first, that's what I thought, only to realized I started relenting at that thought, whenever I think about that light. I thought that it wouldn't be her, that maybe I got it wrong thinking that it might have been her. But then, as time passed, I started to see something I didn't expect to see.

A smile…

I usually think they give me a smile, the apologetic kind of smile. It was always bothering me, as if I'm some kind of 'cast off' in this world. But then, this was a warm smile, a real and true, genuine smile from her face shining like that light I've been longing for…

_Why does she smile at me?_ She knows how much of a burden I am to her.

_That idiot girl…_

Smiling at everything and acting as if she doesn't have a care in the world.

_But… why should I care? _

* * *

And that's end of chapter 1. Pls wait, I'm still fixing chapter 2. RxR!

* * *


	2. What I Really Feel

What I Really Feel

Author's notes: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it. I was too lazy to make it a one-shot. Oh well, here it goes. RxR Thanks again! I would like to thanks my friends who helped me in some parts too!

For what seemed forever, I've been trapped in a tunnel of nothing but cold and darkness, searching for the long-awaited light. Now, I've found something I think that might be that light. She didn't seem like the one at first because I was too stubborn to recognize it. Then I saw signs.

Slowly I started feeling things for her. I couldn't understand why this was happening. I kept on denying it but the more I denied it, the more it showed. Somehow, the simple things she does make my day brighter and brighter.

Especially that smile of hers…

Every time I see her smile, I feel warmth within me that I've never felt before.

Now all I desire is to hold her close to my arms until the end of time. Every time I'm with her, time stops. It's like my entire world revolves around her. All I want is her and I will be satisfied already for the rest of my life. What I feel whenever she smiles is better than dreaming of being in those places put together.

_But… _

_How will I be able to tell her now?_

_After all those things I did to her…_

_It's impossible to happen…_

_Will she ever return it?_

_Will she ever return the love I feel for her?_

Ikiru: And that's the end of chapter 2. I know its short but its not the end yet and i didn't know what to add. Chapter 3 will be the last and final one. This time, it will be about Mikan's POV. Will be updating everyday I promise! Arigato gozai masu minna-san!


	3. I Love You Too

I Love You Too

Ikiru: Finally, the final chapter! Anyways, Sorry for the late update. I had no internet connection for the past days and I was busy the entire week so I couldn't update it. Gomenasai Minna-san! Sorry also if it's short. I'm not so good in writing long stories. Here it goes!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. Never had and never will.

I don't get it. Why does everyone look down on you? Don't they see that you're a nice guy deep inside? Can't they see your real motives for doing things? Are they blinded for what they believe to be the truth?

_Oh Natsume…_

_I wish I could do something…_

_Something to make all the pain go away…_

I know that you never really cared about me. I know that I'm just probably an insignificant bug in the windshield of your life, a nuisance, that's maybe all I'll ever be for you. But it doesn't matter. Unlike all of them, I understand you. I know what you really feel. I know you've had a dark past so who can blame you?

Even though you always annoy me with those name callings, it didn't really matter.

_Because… _

_It's because… _

_I love you… _

_And I always will… _

_It doesn't matter if you don't return it… _

_I will still continue to love you… _

_Because despite the darkness you've been in…_

_You still managed to show me some light… _

_You were comforting during times of pain…_

_A helping hand during times of trouble… _

_And most of all, you were a friend always there for me…_

_You showed it in your own unique way…_

_Thank you Natsume… _

_Thank you for being a light in my tunnel…_

Ikiru: And that's the end! Sorry if it's short. Please understand my POV. Thanks for reading!


End file.
